


Keiri (feat. Plance): What are you wearing?

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pinups, Sexting, also Keith and Lance each get a peek at each other's babes, and my lack of motivation to write this into a full fanfic, hope you gyus enjoy, no full-on semi-public or public sex, not in that way, semi-public sexting, this is pure shitposty-ness combined with my love of smut, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: Keith and Zuri learn about sexting thanks to Lance. That's basically it.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 3





	Keiri (feat. Plance): What are you wearing?

Keith and Zuri, bless their socially-awkward hearts, didn’t learn about this thing until a couple of years after the final battle and peace was brought to the Universe, long after they’d gotten together. This is how they found out about it:

\- It’s because of Lance  
\- Of course it’s because of Lance  
\- You think that Keith would learn about a flirty/slightly-dirty couples’ convention and it WOULDN’T be because of Lance?!  
\- It was during a joint Marmora/Garrison mission that Keith and Lance were on  
\- Keith was missing Zuri, since they’d both been busy with Marmora stuff and so they hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately  
\- Lance sympathizes  
\- He’s had to go on Garrison missions for days on end which separate him from his green scientist bae  
\- But hey, at least they can message and call each other, right?  
\- They probably do that every day already anyway  
\- Keith admits it  
\- They totally guilty of this  
\- Plus, they can definitely make up for lost time during the reunion, right~?  
\- Keith appreciates the cheering up  
\- “And, in the meantime, you could always…ask her what she’s wearing,” *eyebrow waggles*  
\- Keith is suddenly confused  
\- Lance leaves before Keith can ask

\- Later that night, he and Zuri are texting  
\- Keith: “so…what are you wearing?”  
\- Zuri is very confused  
\- Zuri: “my uniform”  
\- Zuri: “why?”  
\- Keith: “apparently it’s a thing couples do when they’re apart”  
\- Zuri: “they ask each other what they’re wearing?????”  
\- Keith: “trust me, I’m just as confused as you are”  
\- Zuri: “then why did you ask it?”  
\- Keith: “lance suggested it”  
\- Keith’s cursing Lance and thinking he never should’ve listened to him  
\- They both laugh it off & say goodnight

\- The next day, Lance finds out about it and he’s flabbergasted  
\- He facepalms so hard he leaves a red mark on his own forehead  
\- Keith has no clue what he did wrong  
\- Poor innocent, confused boi  
\- Lance: “I keep forgetting how completely and utterly hopeless you are.”  
\- Keith: “What are you talking about?!”  
\- Lance: “Nevermind. Just sit down and let me explain.”  
\- He doesn’t mince words as he explains  
\- Keith after Lance is done explaining: 0////////0  
\- Now he gets it

\- He explains it to Zuri later over text  
\- They both flustered and shy  
\- For a few seconds  
\- They’ve done way naughtier shit than this  
\- Just not over the phone  
\- Keith asks her again what she’s wearing  
\- Zuri’s answer is a lot more appropriate this time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
\- “I was in a bit of a rush this morning so I only put my panties on”  
\- she texts again asking if she’s doing it right  
\- Keith had gone quiet for a few minutes  
\- Was distracted fantasizing about his sexy smol alien GF in just her panties  
\- He’s already all hot and bothered  
\- Lord help him  
\- Oh hell yeah she’s doing it right  
\- She then asks what he’s wearing and he says what  
\- I don’t know exactly what it is but it’s black & red, it’s sexy and it happens to be Zuri’s favourite underwear for Keith  
\- Very flattering for dat ass  
\- He adds that he’s in bed  
\- Thinking of her  
\- In just her panties  
\- And imagining ripping them off with his teeth  
\- Zuri goes quiet for a bit  
\- Keith is concerned  
\- Shit, did he go too far?  
\- “Are you okay?”  
\- Turns out she nearly got caught  
\- Had to excuse herself to the washroom  
\- See, Zuri, this is why you don’t start sexting your boyfriend during a diplomatic dinner meeting  
\- Keith says he’s sorry  
\- Though he admits he weirdly likes the thought that he’s making her want him even from a distance  
\- Finds it oddly flattering (and hot)  
\- She flatters him more by asking what he’d do after ripping her panties off  
\- *INSERT MUCH DIRTY STUFF HERE*  
\- It’s a good thing Zuri hid in the bathroom during this part of the convo  
\- Eventually they stop the naughty and exchange “I love you”s and “Goodnight”s

\- The next day is the end of Keith and Lance’s mission and they head back home  
\- Keith gets a text from his bae and they ask each other how they’re doing and how their missions went  
\- Coincidentally, Zuri’s also finished and she’s already back home  
\- Keith’s happy he’ll be joining her soon  
\- She then asks what he’s wearing  
\- He decides to be cheeky and says his uniform, but then relents and answers properly  
\- When he asks her what she’s wearing, he doesn’t get a text  
\- She sends him a picture  
\- She’s sitting on their bed wearing nothing but a set of dark red underwear  
\- Keith nearly drops his phone  
\- Damn-near has a heart attack from the sudden hawt  
\- MEGA-BLUSHtm  
\- “Keith, are you okay?”  
\- His face is practically on fire  
\- Hides his phone in his belt  
\- “U-Uh-Yeah! I-I’m fine! It’s just…Really warm in this base…Being next to a-a blue star and all…”  
\- Escapes to an empty room nearby  
\- Only when he’s sure he’s safe does he look at the picture again  
\- Goddamn, she hawt  
\- Only then does he notice she also sent a text saying “What do you think? 😉”  
\- Responds “I think this is my just punishment for making you horny while you were on duty last night”  
\- “Also I think you look like a sex goddess and I love you and I can’t wait to get home to you”  
\- As Zuri’s typing her reply, Keith’s ogling the photo she sent him  
\- Then Lance shows up behind him  
\- “Well well! I guess you’re not as hopeless as I thought!”  
\- Keith practically jumps like a startled cat  
\- Then he’s angery  
\- He not happy Lance peeped the private photo Zuri sent him  
\- Lance teases him a bit as Keith resists the urge to deck him  
\- Lance is actually teasing Keith about how strongly he reacted to the photo  
\- It’s pretty tame by his and Pidge’s standards  
\- Just at that moment, Lance gets a text from Pidge  
\- Keith is able to catch an accidental peek at it  
\- It’s way naughtier than the tasteful pinup Zuri sent Keith  
\- Now Lance has MEGA-BLUSHtm  
\- Keith smirks but shows mercy and doesn’t tease Lance  
\- Now they’re even

\- When Keith gets home, Zuri’s still wearing just the underwear  
\- Though not for long ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
\- *INSERT MORE DIRTY STUFF HERE*

\- And that, kids, is how Keith and Zuri learned about “What are you wearing?”  
\- Oh, and sexting in general  
\- TBH they almost never do sexting after this  
\- They don’t want to risk getting caught/almost caught again  
\- Plus, they don’t want to distract each other during missions  
\- Exhibitionists these two are not  
\- But they both admit it was fun that first time (when they were both in private)  
\- So, they reserve sexting for when they’re really desperately missing each other


End file.
